


Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be your suga mama

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Tissaia is mortified. Calanthe has set her up on a sugar mama app. She says she needs to spend her money and have fun plus she needs a date for the charity ball. She won't do it. Can't do it.Enter Yennefer Vengerberg, poor photographer.She couldn't do it, could she?
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 32
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

She had almost screams when she comes back to the room and Calanthe is smirking and holding her phone. She’s had been lounging on Tissaia’s black leather corner sofa, with a glass of red wine in her hand. Tissaia walked towards her and sits on the edge of the sofa, Calanthe moved her legs up before placing her feet on Tissaia’s lap.

“Please tell me you haven’t been sending abusive messages to your daughter's ex husband on my phone again, her called the police last time.” Tissaia groans. “I almost got arrested for harassment.”

“You didn’t, he also got a restraining order against me so I have to be careful, so no I’m not sending abusive messages.” Calanthe shrugged, she looked more casual than she had in months. Her hair is down, she’s was wearing an oversized hoody, she assumed its Eist’s and leggings. Tissaia was wearing very much the same, she brought oversized hoodies for this reason, comfort.

“Then what on Earth are you doing?” Tissaia sighed, sipping the wine glass in her hand too. She loved her girl’s nights with Calanthe but the woman was always scheming, but she couldn’t be mad at her, that’s why she loved her after all.

“Well, you know we have the upcoming charity ball hosted by Vilgefortz, don’t you?” Calanthe’s smirk grew.

“Please tell you weren’t flirting on my behalf with that absolute cretin?” Tissaia sighed. “I really don’t need him trying harder.”

“As if I would, honestly Tiss, we’ve been best friends since we were kids, why on Earth would I encourage you to be with that loser.” Calanthe snorted. “I just signed you up to a sugar mummy website to find you at date.”

“What?” Tissaia yelled as Calanthe tossed her phone back nonchalantly. “Why would you sign me up to be a Sugar mummy, why not sign me up for tinder or bumble or something?”

“Honestly, I’m so proud of you for knowing those sites exist but I actually did this last week when I was bored and Eist was away fishing or something, thought it would be fun to get you a little sugar.” Calanthe wiggled her eyebrows. “Darling, you’re rich and hot, you love power, this is fun, have some fun, get yourself a beautiful little baby, lots of us do it, how do you think I met Eist.”

“You told me it was a dating website!” Tissaia looked scandalized.

“It was, it was for people who like spending their money on beautiful people, we just ended up falling in love.” Calanthe shrugged. “Maybe you’ll be lucky too?”

Tissaia opened the app in haste and looked at the conversations that Calanthe had started. Lots of beautiful women who were posing with, oh what is it called, duck face.

“Oh, I’m sure, sugar my panties will defiantly be the love of my life.” Tissaia was clearly horrified but Calanthe lost it at that point, cackling loudly as Tissaia scrolled through the messages getting more and more wound up.

“Oh, lighten up Tiss, you need to have some fun in your life, spend your money, you’re the fucking CEO of the Aretuza Corporation, you’re one of my greatest god damn rivals.” Calanthe sighed. “I want to see you happy, just try it, buy pretty girls pretty things and see what happens, have some fun!”

“I..don’t do fun.” Tissaia said sticking her noise up as Calanthe huffed.

“You filthy liar, you have fun with me.” Calanthe jabbed her with her foot and Tissaia stared at her before sticking her finger up. “That’s the spirit Tiss!”

“I hate you; I’m not doing this.” Tissaia refused to look at her.

“You do not.” Calanthe snorted, getting up from the sofa. “Do what you want, I just want to see you smile again, I’m going to bed, then tomorrow we’re talking about this.”

“Goodnight, I hope you have horrible nightmares.” Tissaia huffed once more as Calanthe laughed.

“Sweet dreams to you too, Tissaia.” Calanthe said as she walked out of the large living room and to what she referred to as her room and Tissaia referred to as one of her guest rooms.

It was a large modern house, with three guest rooms, an office and her master bedroom, of course a dining room and a kitchen also, a pool outside. It was one of the first things she brought when she made CEO. A modern house in the countryside outside of Riverdell.

She was 41 years old, she’d never been close to marriage, had never really wanted it but she could admit that she was lonely. When she had downloaded Tinder, it was mostly men with girlfriends hitting her up for threesomes.

No thank you.

She put her wine glass and Calanthe’s in the sink of the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. She took off her clothes and placed them in her hamper. Finding the green silk shorts and top pyjamas and laid in bed, plugging in her phone and placing it on the wooden dresser next to her.

She closed her eyes and was interrupted as her phone began to buzz.

She narrowed her eyes at the device. This better not be Sugar my panties asking for a tit pic or whatever they were bloody called.

_YenVen has sent you a message._

She sighed. At least it wasn’t Sugar My Panties.

She opened the message out of curiosity.

 **YenVen:** CEO huh? Must be a busy person, sure you’ve got time for a sugar baby?

Who on Earth did this YenVen think she was, she didn’t know Tissaia or how busy she was.

 **TissCeo:** I suppose I’d make the time if the person was worth it.

Shit. She didn’t mean that to sound so flirty.

 **YenVen:** Lucky them, I’ve seen quite a few people on this app but none have been as beautiful as you.

 **TissCeo:** Flattery will get you nowhere with me I’m afraid.

 **YenVen:** Playing hard to get? Unusual tactic for a sugar mommy.

 **TissCeo:** If I’m honest my friend set up this account for me a week ago and has only told me today, don’t want you to get your hopes up.

 **YenVen:** What a shame, you truly as beautiful Tissaia De Vries, never would have thought such a well-known CEO would be on here. Your friend left your name plate in one of your pictures, you might want to remove that photo.

Shit. God damn it Calanthe.

She worked through the app quickly, getting to the photos and removing the one of her at her desk with her nameplate on display. At least Calanthe had used decent pictures of her.

 **TissCeo:** Thank you so much for that.

 **YenVen:** No problem, beautiful lady.

Tissaia couldn’t help herself, she clicked on Yennefer’s profile and gasped. Yennefer was beautiful. She clicked through the selfies of the woman. It was clear from the Camera she used; the woman had a keen interest in photography. No doubt was her career.

 **TissCeo:** Your pictures are incredible, hobby or job?

 **YenVen:** Job, have had a few shows but nothing of note really, hard to take off with so little backers.

 **TissCeo:** Hoping for a sugar mommy to pay your way?

 **YenVen:** Honestly, my friend Sabrina convinced me to try, said I was attractive but I was unsure but here I am.

 **TissCeo:** Do you have anymore pictures?

_YenVen has sent an image._

Tissaia’s jaw dropped at the selfie of Yennefer in bed, in a large t shirt that ended halfway up her thighs, violet eyes staring at her intently. This was Yennefer in bed right now.

 **TissCeo:** You are no doubt one of the most enchantingly beautiful women I have ever seen. I was talking about your artwork but I suppose, that photo should class as artwork too.

 **YenVen:** Very smooth for someone who isn’t interested in this sort of thing.

 **TissCeo:** You know who I am Yennefer, you know I’m CEO of a fortune 500 company, I love artwork, I love the arts full stop, you know I pay into musical theatre, even if I dislike the people who work in it

She thought of Jaskier and rolled her eyes.

 **TissCeo:** I want to view your art work and then we can talk about showing off your photographs and getting you more equipment.

 **YenVen:** You’re serious?

 **YenVen:** Wait how do I know this is Tissaia De Vries? Not just a fake account.

“Alexa.” She spoke. “Turn on the light.”

The Machine listened for once and turned on the light. She moved the phone upwards and took a photo, the most flattering one she could with her short shoulder length hair tussled and silk pyjamas.

She sent the photo and awaited Yennefer’s reply.

 **YenVen:** You’re gorgeous and Tissaia De Vries.

 **TissCeo:** Yes, I am she.

 **YenVen:** And you want to be my sugar mommy?

 **TissCeo:** I want to help you further your career and spend time with you.

She cringed.

 **YenVen:** That’s not a no, what would I have to do to get this money?

 **TissCeo:** Nothing you didn’t want to. I’m not in this for sex Yennefer, I’m in this because Calanthe created the account. I only ask you accompany me to a ball at the weekend for charity.

 **YenVen:** Calanthe Modron? CEO of Cintra, seriously?

 **TissCeo:** She’s my oldest and closest friend.

 **YenVen:** Well shit.

 **TissCeo:** We could set up a meeting if you would like?

 **YenVen:** How is tomorrow afternoon, I’ll be taking photographs in the park near Aretuza? Gives us two days before the ball to talk things out, I suppose you’ll be wanting me to find a dress.

 **TissCeo:** Yes, I suppose I will be paying for that, sorry this is all new to me.

 **YenVen:** Me too but we can work it out together. Tomorrow at 1600?

 **TissCeo:** Perfect.

 **YenVen:** See you there!

 **TissCeo:** Wait, before you go can I at least have your name?

 **YenVen:** Yennefer Vengerberg.

 **TissCeo:** Beautiful name, Yennefer.

 **YenVen:** 😉 See you tomorrow.

 **TissCeo:** See you, Yennefer.

Tissaia closed the app on her phone, her heart was beating almost out of her chest.

Calanthe was going to be so smug about this. So smug.

She heard Calanthe’s door open and suddenly, the sound of the woman’s feet on the wooden floor. Her door flew open and Calanthe pounced on her bed, phone in hand.

“Did you forget I set up your account, the buzzing kept me awake and I couldn’t help but look.” She smirked as Tissaia once again found herself looking mortified.

“I thought you’d delete it!” Tissaia shrieked.

“You thought wrong, wanted to see if you’d go through with it, looked up Yennefer, she is a photographer, cute too, lucky you.” Calanthe wiggled her eyebrows.

“I’m not going to have sex with her.” Tissaia argued. “I just wanted to help her out.”

“Help her out indeed.” The eyebrow wiggling wouldn’t stop and Tissaia shoved Calanthe out of her.

“Her photographs are amazing and she deserves a shot and she deserves a shot without having to take her clothes off for Sugar Mommy’s.” Tissaia stared at Calanthe eyes burning. “She deserves more than that.”

“Oh dear.” Calanthe arched her eyebrow. “Not getting feelings already are we, a dangerous game there, my dear.”

“She’s beautiful and any man or woman would be lucky to have her.” Tissaia shrugged. “I just want to help her, do a good thing with my money.”

“You’re too good for this world Tissaia.” Calanthe smiled, getting into bed next to her.

“What are you doing, get out!” Tissaia said, trying to shove her off the bed.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Calanthe wrapped her arms around her best friend and snuggled into her back. “I miss my little spoon, so you’ll have to do.”

“Eist is the little spoon?” Tissaia asked, only getting the sound of Calanthe’s soft snoring in return.

She sighed.

What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Tissaia watched her from afar to begin with. Watched as Yennefer moved around the small park with purpose. Snapping away on her camera, moving with a finesse she hadn’t seen for a long time. Yennefer moved where the light took her, where she was inspired, where she felt the finest pictures would be taken.

She leant against the tree and continued to watch her. She had opted for a more casual outfit, changing out of her finely tailored suit and wearing jeans and a crisp white shirt. Her eyes moved over Yennefer, up those beautifully long legs encased in tight black jeans, a black leather jacket hanging off of her, a white tank top underneath, beautiful long black hair cascading down her back.

She was utterly breathtaking.

She watched as Yennefer moved to face her, holding the camera up against her face. She moved it away to take Tissaia in and then smiled wildly. She moved the camera back up and began to take photos of Tissaia as she moved towards her. Tissaia laughed freely as Yennefer began to make over-exaggerated moves with the camera.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked, as Yennefer brought down the camera and put it into the bag she was carrying on her side.

“I’m taking photos of a beautiful woman; can you blame me for enjoying myself?” Yennefer smirked as she stood in front of Tissaia. “You are smaller than I imagined though.”

“Well, I make up in sarcasm what I lack in height.” The smaller woman shrugged. “You’re just as beautiful as you seemed in the pictures also.”

“Smooth.” Yennefer replied amused at the older woman. “Well, I’m glad it is at least you and not some forty-year-old man pretending to be you.”

“Well I’m glad for you, now let us proceed to business, tomorrow if you have no plans you will meet me outside Cintra, I’ve managed to rent out a store that will help you find the perfect dress, if you don’t mind, I’ll accompany you.” Tissaia paused. “I would like to view your photos today, if that is alright with you?”

“That sounds perfectly reasonable, I assume if I change my mind when we chat further, should I discover you to be a raging bitch, that, that would be fine too?” Yennefer asked, eyebrow quirked at the smaller woman who looks amused.

“Yes, even if you do not attend the ball with me Yennefer, I find it unlikely that I wouldn’t proceed to support you anyway.” Tissaia shrugged.

“You’re serious?” Yennefer’s mouth dropped open, not expecting the woman to have offered her support even if she didn’t hold up her end of the bargain.

“I am, now would you please show me your photographs?” Tissaia asked again.

Yennefer nodded and motioned for Tissaia to follow her. The older woman soon found herself in front of a banged up green VW beetle, with multiple parking tickets stuck to the window screen. She quirked her eyebrow at Yennefer as the woman huffed, ripping them off and shoving them into the back seat, mumbling about not eating for a month to pay thos off.

Yennefer opened the door for Tissaia before she moved to get into her car, herself. They drove through the city, Tissaia watched as her own building faded from their sight. It wasn’t a long car ride but Tissaia found herself enjoying the soft music of the Shires coming from Yennefer’s CD player.

She found herself getting out of the vehicle on the outskirts of their city. There stood what looked like an old factory building, by the dock. She hadn’t been out to this part of the city in a long time.

“You live here?” Tissaia asked as she had stared at the building, Yennefer chuckled behind her.

“Come on, Sugar Mamma.” Yennefer led her to a steel door, red painting falling off of it. She watched as Yennefer opened the door and motioned for her to come inside.

She walked into a large living space, mismatched sofas of blue and red. A small wooden table full of old take out boxes and glasses of wine. On the sofas sat a blonde woman who was wrapped around a younger looking brunette. She watched as they looked upwards at her and Yennefer who waved at them from behind.

“Holy shit, you’re Tissaia De Vries.” The blonde gasped as the other woman moved in her arms to sit up. “Tissaia De Vries is stood in our crap shack.”

“Don’t refer to our home as that.” The brunette scolded. “Its an investment.”

“Tissaia, please meet Sabrina and Triss, my best friends and house mates, you might recognize Triss actually since she’s one of your many assistants.” Yennefer stated.

Tissaia opened her handbag that and brought out her glasses. She hated wearing them, she thought she looked old but she couldn’t really see the women on the sofa that well. She placed the glasses on and their featured became more defined.

“Triss Merigold.” Tissaia stated, smiling at her. “My favorite assistant, the only one who can get my coffee order right.”

“Tissaia De Vries, my favorite boss.” Triss grinned. “If I had known you were coming, I’d have made the place look more homely.”

“Sorry, forgot to tell you this morning.” Yennefer shrugged as she moved towards her friends, placing her camera on the table.

“No, you didn’t you were asleep.” Triss sighed, looking unimpressed at Yennefer.

“Probably that strange vibrating noise from her room that kept her up.” Sabrina smirked, looking at Tissaia as Yennefer swiped at her. “Really, you should watch out for it, normally occurs every one or two days around 1am.”

“I hate you.” Yennefer huffed. “Tissaia ignore them both, and follow me to the photos.”

“Photos, you’re showing her your nudes?” Sabrina grinned.

“No yours actually since you let me take photos of both you and Triss.” Yennefer replied quickly.

“Wait, you’re serious, Tissaia is here to view your work?” Sabrina asked as she watched Yennefer lead her up the metal stairs in the back of the room.

“She’s serious.” Tissaia answered, watching as Sabrina gaped at her, Triss just smiled, waving at her as Yennefer showed her to the room that contained her photographs.

They littered the walls, her photographs. Photos of Triss, of Sabrina, of children playing in the park, of towering buildings. Her eyes focused on Triss and Sabrina in an embrace. She could feel their love for each other. The way Yennefer framed her subjects, the way she had taken these photos, you could feel the love, you could feel hope.

“They’re incredible Yennefer.” Tissaia sighed, as she looked around the room, Yennefer leaned against the wall, smiling as Tissaia went around the room, looking at her photos with an awe she’d never seen before.

“Thank you.” Yennefer said simply as she moved towards Tissaia. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “I love taking them.”

“You have my full support, Yennefer, you have my money.” Tissaia said softly, watching as Yennefer’s eyes grew wide.

“You’re serious.” Yennefer bit her lip as she looked around the room. “You really think I can make it?”

“I’m astonished you already haven’t.” Tissaia admitted. “You are incredibly talented, you have an eye for capturing emotions in images that shouldn’t even have them, you’re incredible.”

“You…” Yennefer swallowed. “I’ll come to the ball with you, not because you’re giving me the money, well yes, because you are but as a thank you and because you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Tissaia laughed. “You’re incredibly beautiful, but I’ve already told you that, I won’t expect anything but your company, no strings attached Yennefer.”

“I believe you.” Yennefer said sincerely as they left the room. They moved down the stairs and found Triss and Sabrina staring at them both.

“Well it was lovely to meet you all, Yennefer I’ll have the contracts drawn up tomorrow and you can review them, remember we are meeting at eight am, outside Cintra please.” Tissaia stated, she moved to look at Triss and Sabrina. “Triss, I’ll have your dress shipped over to you for the ball, Sabrina please purchase one as well, I’ll fit the bill.”

“You’re inviting us to the charity ball.” Triss’s mouth dropped open. “You’re paying for the dresses?”

“Yes, Yennefer will be accompanying me as my guest, I wouldn’t want her to get bored if I’m whisked away by someone, Triss I noticed you staring at the Gucci dress that Kiera was going on about it, she may never afford it but I’ll send one to you in your size, don’t let her arrogance make you feel like shit, she’s an awful assistant.”

Triss laughed and beamed at her boss as Tissaia bid them goodbye, advising Yennefer she would get her driver to pick her up.

“So, want to tell us what that was about?” Sabrina asked.

“Long story short, she’s going to support my art.” Yennefer grinned. “She’s also kinda my sugar mamma.”

“What the fuck?” Sabrina yelled and Triss facepalmed.

This couldn’t go terribly wrong at all, could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball awaits

The dress shopping isn’t as stressful as Yennefer expects. She expects to walk into the store and feel like she just stepped into the movie, pretty woman. Instead, she meets kind store assistants who help her find the perfect dress.

Tissaia spends most of the time on her phone, texting away and taking phone calls from arrogant men who clearly don’t know who they’re dealing with.

Yennefer could live like this. She could live with trying on gorgeous dresses, whilst a gorgeous woman works on her phone, only looking up to smirk at her. It's when Yennefer tries on the black lacey dress that trails along the floor, that Tissaia’s smirk drops and she looks at Yennefer like she hung the stars in the sky.

That’s when Yennefer knew she had found the perfect dress. The dress that would sweep Tissaia De Vries off her feet. 

When they’re done, Tissaia finally takes her to her, apartment in the city.

Yennefer had expected that they would be going to the place where Tissaia actually lived but Tissaia had stated they wouldn’t have time. She refused to be late for the ball. She refused to show any weakness it seemed.

They had walked into an apartment like one would walk into a business deal. Tissaia had shown her to the study before Yennefer had even had time to look at the apartment. She had found the contract already waiting for her.

She had made a joke about the contract in fifty shades of grey and Tissaia had smirked and rolled her eyes.

It made Yennefer wonder for a moment if Tissaia were the type to tie someone up and whip them until they cried out her name.

Which had then left Yennefer to stare at the contract whilst imagining Tissaia tying her to the bed and whipping her until she cried out her name in the perfect way for her mistress.

Tissaia had broken her out of the spell by asking if she would like anything to drink, though when she asked for a glass of wine, she was brought coffee instead.

Tissaia De Vries was one for control, and Yennefer liked that about her.

The contract was firm that Yennefer wouldn’t be pressured to do anything she didn’t want to, that if Yennefer were to want to take their relationship to the next level, to make it physical, then it would require both their consent.

And now matter if Yennefer never wanted it to go past being Tissaia’s dates to balls, Tissaia would continue to support Yennefer’s photography career.

She had left Yennefer to read it as she went to dress for the ball, to ready herself and get her hair and make-up done in the other room.

Yennefer signed as soon as she had finished reading.

Soon, the hair and make-up people had been upon her. They were curling her hair, placing dark make-up around her eyes. Tissaia leaned against the door, a glass of whisky, dressed in a dark blue fitted suit, that was no doubt more expensive than anything that Yennefer owned.

Yennefer had wanted nothing more than to stand up, tell the people to get up, and push Tissaia up against the door frame. Slowly take off her suit and finally get to hear what Tissaia sounded like when she came.

Tissaia had been on her mind since they had first met. She was no doubt the most attractive woman she had ever seen in her life. She was a control freak, with a temper that could flare easily. No doubt she and Yennefer could fuck as hard as they could fight but Yennefer wanted her.

She could want nothing but her. 

She had slid the dress up her body after Tissaia’s make-up and hair team was done and soon they were both in the limo to the ball.

Which is where she found herself now.

In an expensive hall, with people dressed in expensive clothes, drinking expensive wine, and laughing at jokes that weren’t funny.

Tissaia was stood by her side, smiling at people and waving as they stood in the corner of the room, she noticed Tissaia wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

“If this makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.” Tissaia smiles up at her and Yennefer grins.

“Oh no, touch me all you want, Miss De Vries.” Yennefer wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as Tissaia rolled her eyes.

“There you two are, dear God, help me.” Sabrina huffed as she walked towards them in a pale blue dress that perfectly showed off her assets. “My girlfriend is the most social person I know and its killing me, she talks to everyone.”

Triss appeared beside her suddenly, the beautiful gold, short Gucci dressed she had wanted, fit perfectly.

“And my girlfriend, looks absolutely beautiful in her dress, thank you Tissaia.” Triss smiled as she looked at Sabrina who blushed.

“Mine does too, thanks, Miss De Vries.” Sabrina looked embarrassed as she looked at Triss who practically beamed at her.

“Please, call me Tissaia and you both look beautiful.” Tissaia took a sip of her drink as Triss and Sabrina took in Yennefer’s outfit.

“Wow Yenna, you look hot.” Sabrina wolf-whistled, causing people to turn and look at them. “What, can’t a woman appreciate beauty?”

“Please excuse Sabrina, she was raised by wolves,” Triss said shaking her head.

“She’s excused, this is the most amusing foursome I’ve ever seen.” They heard from behind them, turning to find Calanthe stood, taking it all in, in a black cocktail dress.

“A cocktail dress really?” Tissaia sighed as her friend walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“If you’ve got it, flaunt it, we can’t all dress like suave lesbians.” Calanthe winked, soon joined by Eist who stood in a black tux.

“Tissaia, you look wonderful.” The man smiled at her and she smiled.

“Eist, how you put up with this mess, I have no idea.” Tissaia watched as Calanthe moved to be embraced by her husband.

“He stays for the money and for the amazing sex, of course.” The woman grinned as Tissaia groaned, as the women around her laughed.

“It’s true, you should see the positions we can do.” Eist wiggled his eyebrows, causing Calanthe to laugh.

“Yennefer, Sabrina, Triss, meet Calanthe and Eist, my business rivals and best friends.” Tissaia sighed as they all greeted each other. “Don’t hold my choice of friendships against me.”

“No, just hold Yennefer against her please, it’s been so long that Tissaia’s hymen has grown back,” Calanthe said gravely. “Not even the max setting on her rabbit could help her.”

“For god's sake, Calanthe!” Tissaia looked horrified. “Triss is my assistant, can you not?”

“Can I not what, care for my friend, try to get her laid before she dies from lack of orgasm, we’re worried for you and for your vagina.” Calanthe shook her head. “It’s a good vagina too, remember when we…”

“No!” Tissaia placed her hand on Calanthe’s mouth. “Oh my god, don’t lick my hand, what is with you tonight, are you high?”

“Yes.” Calanthe admitted as Tissaia took her hand away. “How else would I cope in this ball?”

“We got baked, I made pot brownies.” Eist admitted shrugging.

“This is honestly, the best night of my life.” Yennefer sighed happily.

“Same though,” Sabrina stated as she took a sip of her champagne.

“That’s all about to change,” Calanthe noted, nodding her head towards Vilgefortz as he walked towards them.

“Yennefer, this is where you come in.” Tissaia murmured as the man joined them.

His suit was a deep burgundy, and Tissaia noted that he had tied his long hair up in a top knot. She took a deep breath as he finally joined their crowd.

“Tissaia, Calanthe, Eist, I wondered where you had all got to!” The man grinned at them, missing Calanthe motioning being sick.

“Vilgefortz, it's good to see you.” Tissaia lied as she held her hand out for him to shake it, only for him to bring it to his lips and kiss it softly.

“It is always good to see you, Tissaia De Vries, I don’t suppose I could convince you to dance with me?” He arched his eyebrow, smirking at her.

“No, I’m afraid, she won’t be able to.” Yennefer smiled politely at him.

“Oh, I don’t believe we’ve met, Vilgefortz, this is my ball.” He was so smarmy, Yennefer could have happily sucker-punched him.

“Yennefer Vengerberg, photographer, Tissaia’s girlfriend.” Yennefer smiled wildly as his face dropped.

“Girlfriend?” He asked, staring at the arm Tissaia had around Yennefer’s waist.

“Yes, she doesn’t like talking about her personal life to acquaintances, so I’m not mad at you for not knowing, I’m a jealous person, I don’t like people I don’t know touching what’s mine.” Yennefer said shrugging as Tissaia tried not to gape.

“Well, I really like you.” Calanthe grinned. “Best person, you’ve ever dated Tiss.”

“I wasn’t aware you..” Vilgefortz trailed off.

“Dated women?” Tissaia offered. “I don’t tend to discuss my personal life at work.”

“No, I suppose you don’t, well, it was good to see you.” Vilegfortz smiled slightly, before turning and walking away from the group.

“Well done, Yennefer, that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen him leave Tissaia!” Calanthe grinned.

“Yennefer has a habit of making people want to leave the room,” Sabrina smirked as Triss elbowed her.

“Up to your standard, m’lady?” Yennefer asked as Tissaia stared at her.

All Tissaia could think about was Yennefer’s comment. I don’t like people touching what’s mine.

“I.. of course, excuse me for a second,” Tissaia stated as she quickly made her way to the woman’s toilets.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yennefer bit her lip, as she looked at Calanthe.

“Oh no dear, you awakened Tissaia’s sex drive, excuse me a moment.” Calanthe stated as she went to follow Tissaia.

Yennefer sighed, hoping that Calanthe was right and she hadn’t just ruined something that had barely started. There was nothing she could do until Tissaia came back.

So, she sipped her champagne and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calanthe saves the day and Tissaia is honest.

Calanthe found Tissaia throwing water on her face in the bathroom. She smirked and leant on the sinks next to her. Watching as her friend panicked, over the situation that had just occurred.

“Splashing water on your face isn’t the same as a cold shower, I’m afraid.” Calanthe smirked as Tissaia shot around to look at her.

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Tissaia fumed. “Loving this.”

“Of course I am, Yennefer is half your age, attractive and just put ol’ Vilge-poo in his place, what could I not love about this?” Calanthe scoffed. “Plus, you just ran away from her because you’ve realized it might be harder than you thought, not to sleep with her.”

“What if she thinks I’m telling her to sleep with me because of this whole situation?” She asked. “What if she thinks I’m demanding her to?”

“Well, I’d suggest you just don’t demand she does, but that girl is clearly into you, Tiss.” Calanthe pulled her friend away from the sink and grabbed a paper towel to dry her face. “Eist and I.. it was the same really, I was bored of going to these things alone and everyone always seemed to make out I was a spinster, so I hit him up, told him I’d pay for him to be my fake date and it was almost impossible not to fall in love with him.”

“I’m not…” Tissaia looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Not yet no, but you’d needed a challenge for a while Tissaia, your life is boring apart from work, this is a challenge, give yourself a chance, that girl is clearly amazing.” Her friend pulled her into a hug. “Go out there, for gods sake and woman up!”

“I’ll try.” Tissaia said dryly as she pulled away and they both walked back into the room.

Tissaia walked past Triss and Sabrina who were slow dancing together happily. She couldn’t help but smile. She’d known Triss had been seeing someone. She’d often found the girl with a new necklace and a beaming smile on her face. Sabrina seemed the exact opposite of her, but maybe that’s why they worked.

She found Yennefer chatting away to Eist. She was showing him photos on her phone, Tissaia could only assume it was her work. She watched as Eist commented and smiled along with her. She turned to Calanthe who was smiling softly, eyes fixed on her husband.

Maybe this thing could work.

If it could work for them.

“I’ve rescued her from the sink.” Calanthe stated as Eist turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I missed you.” He grinned and kissed her passionately.

“This is disgusting.” Tissaia stuck her nose up and Calanthe flipped her off.

“This would be you if you’d just let go.” Calanthe shot back at her, waiting for Tissaia to blush.

“I’d rather not make out with you or your husband.” Tissaia arched her eyebrow as her friend grinned.

“Touche, I’m going to go and wisk my husband away to a closet, have fun.” She shook her head as Calanthe moved away with Eist, pulling him along and out of the ballroom.

“You know, whenever you see her on TV, you think she’s just a hard ass out for blood, I never expected her to be so funny.” Yennefer mused as Tissaia stood next to her.

“Calanthe is a hard ass and I’ve witnessed her tear down many a man who thought he could go up against the Lioness of Cintra, but she’s a good friend with a good sense of humor, she’s a good mother and grandmother too.” Tissaia smiled as Yennefer looked at her shocked.

“I didn’t realize she even had kids.” Yennefer sipped her champagne as Tissaia nodded.

“She was young, her daughter even younger when she had Ciri, Calanthe hates her daughter’s ex-husband, even has a restraining order against him as she kept sending him abusive texts, I’m surprised she hasn’t had him killed, though I did offer.” Tissaia smirked as Yennefer choked on her champagne.

“I have no idea, if you’re joking or not.” She laughed, watched as Tissaia grinned back at her.

“I’m not but we’ll keep that between us.” Tissaia watched as Yennefer chuckled.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Yennefer sighed. “I know I could have been a little more subtle there.”

“No, it did the job and got rid of him, I just..liked it more than I think I should do and then had a small panic about it.” Tissaia admitted. “I didn’t think, well okay, I knew it was likely that I would be even more attracted to you in person but…”

“What if we make this an actual date?” Yennefer suggested. “Instead of a business transaction.”

“You’re serious?” Tissaia looked at her with wide eyes. “You’d want to date me?”

“Have you seen you?” Yennefer laughed. “Of course I would.”

“I..okay, we make this a date then what?” Tissaia asked.

“Well, we see where it goes, you support my art still and it still stands that even if we don’t work out, you still do, we’ll go at a slow pace and we’ll discover if this could be more than just, going to your charity dinners with you.” Yennefer smiled as Tissaia nodded along with her words.

“I’d never stop supporting you, even if we didn’t work out, you’re very talented.” Tissaia watched as Yennefer blushed. “I’d love to see where this goes.”

“Who’d have thought that the sugar mama app would lead to this.” The younger woman smiled and pulled Tissaia onto the dance floor.

“Calanthe, probably.” Tissaia shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Yennefer’s waist.

After their conversation, the ball flew by. Tissaia didn’t realize the expression of time flies when you’re having fun, was actually true. Most of her days dragged by slowly but with Yennefer, it seemed like one moment she’d been talking to her about their prospect of dating and the next she was walking Yennefer to her door.

“I had an amazing time Tissaia.” Yennefer leant against her door as Tissaia stood awkwardly in front of her.

“I did too, thank you for agreeing to come with me.” The older woman, sighed happily. “I honestly never knew that these things could be fun.”

“Its always fun when you’re with someone you like.” Yennefer wiggled her eyebrows causing her to laugh.

“Yes, I suppose things can be fun when you have a beautiful woman on your arm.” Tissaia said smoothly causing Yennefer to grin at her.

“So smooth.” Yennefer leant down towards Tissaia and kissed her softly. “So smooth.”

Tissaia leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yennefer’s face. Enjoying the feeling of their lips together before pulling away.

“Goodnight Yennefer.” Tissaia murmured as Yennefer opened her door and looked over her shoulder.

“Goodnight Tissaia.”

The door shut and Tissaia walked back to her driver, getting back into the car and asked him to drive towards her house outside of the city.

She thought of Yennefer. Of the way that her lips seem made for hers. She thought of her laugh. Her smirk. The way that she had beaten down Vilgefortz. How the woman had suggested they date. How she didn’t judge Tissaia for being a little scared of this.

Yennefer Vengerberg was strong. She was funny. She was stubborn. She was challenging. She was mischievous. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was talented.

She was indescribable.

She was under Tissaia’s skin. Her scent was everywhere. The feel of her lips. The way her hands felt on her shoulders. The way it felt to be pressed against her dancing.

Tissaia closed her eyes and sighed.

She could fall in love with Yennefer Vengerberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC in the next installment...


End file.
